


Анна

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: О терраформациях, терраформаторах и о том, как придумать имя планете
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Анна

_И если б лес придуман не был, то  
его придумать стоило б тотчас же.   
(с) мюзикл «Все о Золушке»_

— Какая работа проделана! Не представляю, просто в голове не укладывается! — немолодой мужчина покачал этой самой головой и с шумом вдохнул. — А воздух-то, воздух теперь — просто волшебный!  
— Это да, — кивнул Макс. И воздух, и работа. И в голове не укладывается, все верно.  
Дверь за спиной прошуршала, отъезжая, выпустила наружу смех и гул голосов, музыку, тепло, запах еды.  
— Ну что вы здесь? — спросила женщина. Она стояла внутри и, кажется, не собиралась переступать порог.  
— Иришка, просто посмотри, какая тут красота! — мужчина повел рукой.  
— Красота, — не стала спорить Иришка. — Почти как дома, у меня за окном такой же лес. Или почти такой же.  
— Это у тебя дома лес, — почти обиделся мужчина, — а тут — чудо!  
Еще немного покрутил головой, картинно наслаждаясь видом, и шагнул внутрь, мимо посторонившейся женщины.  
— Идемте, Макс! Это же и ваш праздник.  
Макс выдавил улыбку.  
— Да-да, сейчас. Сейчас приду.  
Дождался, пока дверь за спиной закрылась, и шагнул в противоположную сторону. В лес.

Терраформация такого уровня — задача непростая и недешевая. Но в первую очередь, пожалуй, все-таки непростая. Быстрые и стабильные изменения поверхности целой планеты нельзя типизировать, нельзя делать по готовому шаблону. Каждый проект уникальный, каждый раз все по-новому.  
Макс шагал по лесу, отводя руками ветви берез и елей, касаясь стволов — просто так. Потому что кора под пальцами — шершавая и твердая, потому что прилипшая к пальцам смола — мягкая, потому что еще день-два… Нет, еще день, не больше, и придется с этой планетой попрощаться. Его никто не гнал, конечно, работы у инженера-терраформатора, специализирующегося на техническом сопровождении активной стадии модификации, здесь еще на два-три года. Но делать эту работу будет кто-то другой: для Макса тут теперь слишком много людей.  
По натоптанным тропинкам ходилось легко, а если знать, где свернуть, то до лесополосы второго порядка можно дойти за полчаса. Вторая полоса — это уже пружинящая хвоя под ногами, и лущеные белками шишки, и ощущение чащи и настоящего леса.  
А в первую полосу недавно запустили всех заложенных в проект животных, там теперь без ружья не погуляешь. Здесь же еще полгода, а то и целый год, если финансирование поприжмут, можно шататься бесстрашно.   
Лес расступился, и Макс неторопливо принялся взбираться на плоский холм. По плану здесь тоже должны были быть деревья, но мало ли что там по плану. В каждом лесу должна быть своя Лысая гора, иначе это не лес, а недоразумение.  
Макс улыбнулся. Пожалуй, «Лысые горы» уже стали чем-то вроде его личной подписи. Если в терраформированном лесу есть незапланированный плешивый холм, то этот лес растил Макс.  
Его напарник, работающий за пару тысяч километров — ближайший сосед, восемь часов на скутере по прямой — обязательно на какой-нибудь дуб вешал сундук, и еще на другой, неподалеку, — цепь. И все грозился уговорить генных инженеров на русалку, или хотя бы на говорящего кота. Макс неизменно предлагал нафаршировать зайца уткой, но напарник с негодованием отказывался.

На холме гулял теплый ветер, принося запах хвои и уханье филинов. Макс медленно кружился на месте, жалея о невозможности увидеть всю панораму сразу. В свете местной луны — для только что прилетевших землян непривычном, красновато-сером — лес казался единым целым, бесконечным… и будто стоявшим здесь всегда. Отсюда не увидеть, что он неодинаков по высоте, что к сияющей вдали базе он постепенно понижается — там третья ступень, недавно высаженные деревья, самые первые из которых уже почти догнали те ели, что окружают холм, а последние — не превосходят человеческий рост.  
Отсюда не разглядеть всего — ручьев и опушек, полян, оврагов, буреломов, а в первой полосе — еще и подлеска. Об этом Макс просто знал, в мельчайших деталях — потому что помнил проект и помнил, как претворял его в жизнь.  
Кабинетная работа, проектирование, макеты, чертежи и схемы — это все другие. Он — это кубометры и литры модификантов, семена и саженцы. И оборудование, к которому, к сожалению владельцев корпорации и к счастью Макса, все еще должен прилагаться человек. 

А над холмом раскинулось бесконечное небо, темное, но не синее, как на подзабытой уже Земле, а бурое. В россыпи звезд угадывались созвездия — тоже не те, что горели когда-то над родным домом Макса, совсем другие, но успевшие стать родными. Если присмотреться, то получится разглядеть звезду, вокруг которой вращается пока еще малопригодная для жизни людей планета — следующий заказ корпорации. Где-то там заканчиваются последние приготовления, может быть, уже развернута база, на которой Макс проведет следующие четыре года своей жизни. С этой базой он уже попрощался — еще до того, как ее заполнили колонисты.  
Наверное, правильным было бы думать о том, что вот-вот тут вырастет город, а за ним еще один, и еще. Что будут фермы, и заводы, и нормальный, большой космопорот. Откроются все эти обязательные сетевые магазины и кафе, и наладят наконец полноценную — бесперебойную! — межпланетную связь.   
Макс спускался с холма и думал о том, какая хорошая у них получилась планета. Как тут легко и вкусно дышится, как славно гуляется. Как оно все будет развиваться, как научится жить само — без контроля и участия человека, которое наконец-то свелось к принципу «не навреди».

К базе Макс вышел только на рассвете, уверенный, что его не хватились. Попавший в зону действия передатчика инфон пиликнул, оповещая о найденной сети, но индикатор пропущенных вызовов предсказуемо не загорелся. Колонистам, только что прилетевшим на новую планету, никогда нет дела до терраформатора, он тут уже чужой.  
Нырнув в жилой модуль базы, Макс осмотрелся. Вещи собраны еще накануне, какие день-два, о чем это он! Умыться, избавиться от мусора — теперь на базе большой преобразователь, непривычно, но здорово, — распихать по карманам сумки оставшуюся мелочь.  
Порадоваться, что на необитаемой планете непросто обзавестись новыми вещами — с чем прилетел, с тем и улетишь. Не шишки же с собой везти на память.  
Катер до орбитальной станции — два раза в сутки, и когда бы от станции не улетали корабли к обитаемым мирам, лучше уж подождать там. Там Максу люди почему-то не мешали.

У края временного космодрома к столбу привалился напарник. В отличие от Макса — бородатый, но с такой же тощей сумкой. Помахал рукой, и Макс кивнул, здороваясь.  
Алое солнце медленно поднималось в розовое небо, било в глаза. Прищурившись, терраформаторы из-под ладоней следили за медленно опускающимся катером.  
— Как ее в итоге назвали-то? — спросил вдруг напарник. — А то проект АН-2365-42010-БТ как-то не звучит.  
— Веришь, нет — не знаю, — засмеялся Макс. — Может, в новостях скажут?  
— Ну ты даешь, — засмеялся и напарник. — В новостях, тоже мне…  
Макс мог бы попенять, что кое-кто вообще здороваться с колонистами не пришел.  
— В следующий раз основной твоя база будет, — пригрозил он.  
— Ну да, как же! 

— Улетели, — задумчиво произнесла Иришка, глядя в окно базы на взмывающий вверх катер. — А планету-то мы так и не назвали, я хотела местных спросить…  
— Местных, — хмыкнул мужчина, рассматривая большую, во всю стену, доску с планом терраформации. На самом верху был размашисто написан номер проекта — АН-2365-42010-БТ, а под ним — короткое «Анна». — Анна, значит… Вот Анной и назовем. Хорошее имя.


End file.
